Nothing ever Lasts
by AznFlyr2Max1370
Summary: Maximum Ride is an orphan, mutation, and hard-core loner. She was mutated to have wings, and have physical, superhuman abilities, but on the inside, she's fragile. So, she built up walls, walls from years of abuse, neglect, and torture... until she meets the Martinez's.Will they be able to break her walls?


**So, I wanted to do another story... just because I can. What? I have a thousand stories swirling in my head, along with some pretty weird thoughts... Anyway! I think this is going to be pretty interesting. It's basically a mixture of all my fav, like, sooo awesome fanfictions(valley girl accent). Also, some authors were doing these little conversations in their A/N's so without further ado, I present... TOTAL!**

**Total: *Smiles happily* HEY! I did not smile happily. You just wrote that.**

**Me: No, you were smiling.**

**Total: Yeah, smiling in disgust! **

**Me:You don't smile when you're disgusted...**

**Total: Whatever! The only reason I'm here is because she couldn't convince any of the other flock members, so she kidnapped me because I'm a weak little dog!**

**Me: Hush, Hush! Do the Disclaimer and I'll give you a... Taco?!**

**Total: Ooohhh! TACO! DISCLAIMER: READ2THEMAX1370 DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS!Now, where's my Taco?**

**Me: There is no Taco...Sorry Total.**

**Total:WHY?! MIND THE SPELLING ERRORS!**

**Max POV**

_Baby, Baby, Baby oh, like Ba-_BAM! There goes my first alarm clock in this house.46 ruined in total.I bet Ella set that up. I'm not a morning person. , Hi! My name is Max, short for Maximum ride. I chose the name myself, because my WONDERFUL parents named me,called me, actually, an "it". My parents were these scientist wackos who messed with children's DNA, tortured, and sometimes killed them. After they were found out they and 10 other wackos were executed. Oh, also I have wings. SURPRISE! But, of course, nobody knew about them. I had hid them from the police, so they sent me into the system instead of wherever they sent the other experiments. From then on, I went to 57 foster homes, 47 were abusive, 7 neglected me, and only two actually were kind to me, until they got pregnant and didn't see a point to keeping me any more, or lost their job and couldn't afford to feed me.

My life is so awesome.(sarcasm)

Back to the present! I have brown-blonde hair, and brown eyes that I was once told looked like barfed chocolate,and currenly in my 57th foster home,Made up of Valencia(Foster mother), Iggy(Foster brother),and Ella(Foster sister) which I arrived at LAST NIGHT, but NOOO, instead of letting an mentally, physically abused orphan with trust issues and paranoia settle into a completely unknown house with strangers, LET'S SEND HER TO SCHOOL! WHAT A FRICKING AWESOME IDEA!

So, yeah. That's my life up to date.

I walked up to the office lady staring intently at her computer screen, and cleared my throat. And waited. And waited. I must have been standing there for at least ten minutes before peeking at her computer screen. She was posting... revealing photos of her self on Facebook. That's when I slammed my hand on the table, making her jump."YO! Stop posting pictures of yourself half naked and do your job!" Her face flushed as nearby students snickered. I shot them my deathly death glare, which many of them flinched. Wimps. I turned back to the office lady." ."

"N-Name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

That bimbo actually typed it in! I swallowed a snicker.

"Sorry, that name's not registered. Is there another name you go by?

"Maximum Ride"

She typed it in and handed me a schedule.I smirk tugged at my lips as I turned away.

_**Lanchester High**_

_**Schedule:Maximum Ride, Junior**_

_**Locker 1370**_

**_8:15-8:25 Homeroom_**

**_8:30-9:30 History AP_**

**_9:30-10:30 Math AP_**

**_10:30-11:30 Physical Education _**

**_11:30-12:30 Lunch_**

**_12:30-1:30 Science AP_**

**_1:30-2:00 Genetics_**

**_2:00-3:00 Choir_**

AP classes... Yada yada yada... Choir...WHOA HOLD THE PHONE! Choir? I didn't choose that! Oh, wait, I vaguely remember Lilly, my agent, telling Valencia,my foster mother, how good I sang. Like a dying frog, apparently, according to my 27 foster parents. FRICK YOU LILLY!

I made my way down the row of lockers, when I saw this HOT... wait, hold on, that was my hormones speaking. Let's try again- an ATTRACTIVE boy with black hair making out with a half naked redhead that was caked in makeup on a locker. Oh man, I feel so sorry for whoever's locker that is- WAIT, THAT"S MY LOCKER! Thank you, oh universal being that has granted me my amazing luck! I walked up to them and cleared my throat. The red head glared at me while the emo guy looked relieved. " What do you want?" Read head asked.

"Nothing."

"Then why did you interrupt us?"

"Because I need to put my stuff away."

"What did you need us for?"

"You were displaying disgusting acts of affection on my locker."

The redhead flushed while the emo dude had a pale tint of pink on his face. I opened my locker when a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled back.

**Fang POV**

Lissa grabbed the blond chick and pulled her down. I watched as she fall backward, but she somehow twisted, grabbed her items, hit the ground gracefully, somersaulted, landed right side up, and slammed Lissa into a locker faster than I thought humanly possible, with her things still in her hands.

Her chocolate eyes burned with rage."_Don't touch me."_ She hissed with a tone of steel making me flinch slightly. Then she shoved Lissa at me. "You have horrible taste in woman." she said with a tone of disgust and walked off. I stared at her silky brown-blonde hair, her hourglass shaped body, those eyes... whoa, just hormones speaking. Just hormones.. right?

**I was going to write more, but I figured it would be too much for one chapter. Remember to review!**


End file.
